


Forever Promise (Ereri/Riren)

by PurgatoryFairy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Titan Shifters, Titans, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryFairy/pseuds/PurgatoryFairy
Summary: Eren and Levi turn towards each other for help, and now have finally made a life long decision that could change everything.  The secret doesn't stay shut up forever, and Eren must deal with parts of his past.  They then make their forever promise.Also posted on my account on Wattpad with username : AnimesYaoi_FanFics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own here characters. Please comment and like!

Eren P.O.V

I had barely been with the Survey Corps for a month and I was already restless.  Mikasa, Armin and many other of my friends from training where here, but I was still stressed.  

I ate dinner that night quickly and then retreated downstairs into my dungeon of a bedroom.  The bed was just a wooden board with a thick sheet wrapped around it.  

After a month they still didn't trust me, and it hurt.  I quickly stripped and changing into my pajamas and lay down on the bed. I couldn't get comfortable.  

I rolled onto the floor and onto the small throw rug by the foot of my bed and pulled the sheet down on top of me.  It was an improvement over the actual bed.  

"What the hell are you doing?" Someone asked.  I looked up the stairs and threw the window, it was still dark.  I blinked my eyes and looked up to see Levi hovering over me.  His face was stern, his eyes, piercing into my own.  I frowned, and looked down.  What did he want?

I starred at the ground for a while.  Levi made an annoyed grunt, "The bed sucks, anywhere is better." I mumbled.  Levi grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.  I willingly followed.  I was taller than him by nearly 5 inches, I looked down at him.

He was wearing his pajamas, he waved his hand, beckoning me to follow and he walked up the stairs.  I followed him for a while until we came up stairs to his room.

"Um Levi?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others up.  He just looked at me and continued in.  He pulled a small mattress out form under his bed. 

Levi P.O.V

I didn't fully know what I was doing until he climbed onto the mattress and curled up into a ball under the covers.  I just starred at Eren, we were going to be setting out on another exposition again tomorrow, and he better not screw things up.  

I was up before Eren.  I half dragged him out of bed, he had been tossing and turning all night.  I once got up and kicked him because he was screaming about something.  I didn't know what it was all about, but whatever it was scared the crap out of me, and him.

We where ready to go in no time, we all were up on our horses and at the gate with time to spare.  Our only goal here was going to be capture two titans for Shitty Glasses.  We had an ambush team leave already to set up a base in the forest so we could lead a titan in. 

We had been put for only 10 minutes when everything went to hell.  8 titans ran out of the forest, 2 abberations.  The left squad took out the 15 meter abberation, but the 10 meter abberation came straight towards us.  The 10 meter completely ignored the others, Erwin shot up a black smoke signal.  I turned towards Eren, his hand up to his mouth. "Oi, brat what do you think your doing!"  I yelled towards him.  "I can stop it, I can do it Levi." His green-blue eyes starred into my own.  I saw fear in his beautiful eyes, something that I had never noticed before.  I felt bad for him, he was still coping with the deaths from the breech in Wall Maria not to long ago.  

"Don't Eren, believe in the squad, I won't blame you for it, but it is only an abberation, we can handle this!"  Yelling over the screams of our comrades.  Eren looked down, bringing his hand down from his mouth, he nodded in defeat, not wanting to argue with me.  The left squad switched to their 3DM Gear flying into the forest.  I heard a loud crash, acknowledging that another Titan was down.  

I looked over back at the abberation, I saw three people go, two instantly crushed and a third slowly being lifted towards its mouth.  "Armin!" Someone cried from behind me.  I heard the swish of 3DM Gear, I turned. Eren.  He shot up towards the abberation, cutting off its hand in one swift movement.  I starred in awe, I knew the brat was good, but I didn't know he was that good. Armin fell to the floor, and looked back up in fear. 

"You suicidal bastard!"  Jean yelled from my right.  I turned towards him giving him a stern look.  His eyes widened and he slowed down just a bit so that I was in front of him.  I flew up into the trees towards the abberations.  I looked, Mikasa came over, so I probably wasn't needed.  Yet I wasn't going to let her have all the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurting, idk. Ereri shit

Eren P.O.V

Armin dropped to the floor. I dropped down next to him. "Armin?!" I whispered. He blinked, looking up into my eyes. Thank God! I pulled him up into a hug. It didn't last long though, something wrapped itself around my waist picking me up into the air. I let go of Armin.

I turned myself and looked up, starring into the mouth of the abberation in its newly grown back hand. Levi came up, he was about to chop at the hand I was held in, but the abberation was intelligent!

With its other hand it reached out and grabbed Levi, he struggled and tried to pull himself out of its hand. The titan started to squeeze me tighter until I was out of breath. Black started to blur the edges of my sight. I started to become limp. I saw a sword go across my vision. I started to regain my breathe, but then I was out.

_Titans, everywhere! I turned, each one in its hand held someone. Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Krista, and more that were too far to see. I turned behind me I saw Levi being crushed by a titan. I felt a pang of guilt and desperation, I couldn't move at all. My legs where glued to the floor, all I could do was watch._

_"NO! Levi don't leave me, I cant do this on my own!" I cried out in a whimper. "Help!"_

My head shot up. My back stung in pain, I fell back over immediately. I starred up as I saw Levi fall to the ground. He came closer and closer to me, I couldn't move, and he was coming right towards me. I turned my head to the side, letting him fall on top of me.

I gasped for air. My entire body fell limp in the agonizing pain. "Levi!" I whimpered, but it was barley audible. I couldn't bear to look, his leg was twisted into a awkward position.

IT WAS MY FAULT!

I was the reason that he was captured by the abberation. I am the reason that we both almost died. If I didn't exist then it would be better. It would be a world without all of my mistakes. More of my friends would be alive because they wouldn't have had to come and save me. Why did I always have to get into these God damn situations?!

Levi turned his head towards mine, which was still resting against the dead grass. I stared into his grey eyes. His eyes, normally cold and mean, starred into mine in pain. I hadn't ever really seen him like this. I could hear people screaming from the distance, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, all I could focus on was Heichuo.

Heichuo was slowly being dragged off from atop of me. I couldn't process anything at this point. I could see shapes and figures, but nothing stuck out in particular, except for him. Why was he the only one that I could focus on, why him out of all people? I just don't understand, I kind of hate him.

But do I really?

Levi P.O.V

I opened my eyes, and was greeted by the unpleasant darkness that covered the unfamiliar room. I moved my hands to my sides, pushing myself into an up right position. I scanned the room, which I now recognized as the little infirmary we had back at base, but when did we get back?

I turned to see only one other person in the infirmary, Eren. The memories of earlier flashed before me as I closed my eyes. I was shocked that I had been so careless with my own life. It was after all, only to save that brat.

But when I had looked into his emerald eyes, I felt something different. I felt love towards the brat. I then promised myself that I would do anything to save him, I then admitted to myself. I love him.

I sat for almost an hour in silence, my thoughts racing. My eyes never leaving Eren. My foot was smashed, so I couldn't exactly stand to notify anyone, but it didn't matter. Eren started to thrash back and forth. I starred in horror as he screamed aloud, still asleep.

I stood up on my good foot, and hobbled over towards Eren. "Eren, what's wrong, Eren!?" I yelled. What was his matter, what was happening. He fell limp. "Ere-" I started, but was cut off by a sharp pain through my stomach.

I hadn't noticed, but he had had his hand holding the hem of my shirt. He had punched towards me, hitting a bruise where I had previously fell on him. I fell back onto my bed, I starred at him, about to move back towards him, but his eyes fluttered and then opened.

He looked around, but when he saw me he didn't look away. We must have sat there for a long while until I heard the doors open. Eren looked up to see who it was, and I slowly turned towards the door. Shitty Glasses walked in with a pleased expression. I sighed loudly.

"You don't have to be so rude Heichou." Scoffed Hanji. "Well thanks for everything though guys, we captured three titans. Three!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself back into the bed. While Hanji continued to talk, I looked over at Eren.

I will make sure that you live Eren, you won't die on my watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Five months later

Eren P.O.V

I stumbled up the stairs into the room that I share with Levi. Hanji had been testing me out all day, and I was exhausted. After almost 10 flights of stairs I half tripped into the room and fell onto the mattress. I wasn't even going to change, I didn't care. Closing my eyes, I was out.

I awoke to someone shaking me. I squinted my eyes and looked into Levi's. He let go of me and he stood back up. I sat in silence as he walked over and sat on his own bed. He winced as his foot hit the metal bar that held up the bed. My eyes widened, it was my fault that it hurt him. It was completely my own fault and I couldn't fix it, it might never stop hurting.

I realized that I was covered in a cold sweat. I shook my head, but I couldn't remember what happened. "Brat," I looked up from his foot, meeting his stern, yet soft eyes. "You okay, this is the third time this week that's happened." I blinked at him confused. I tried to think, but my brain was mush from earlier still.

Levi sighed, "You've been screaming in your sleep brat." I looked down, I could never remember these dreams so I really didn't know how to stop them.

I turned to face the wall, but a strong hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned back, what did he want? His grey eyes along with his baggy shirt and tight pants looked wonderful. I was falling for him and I knew it. I loved him, and sharing a room with him for the past 5 months had been amazing and difficult. I couldn't exactly tell him, and I had to be careful with my movements, yet it was way better than the dungeon room that I had had.

Levi squeezed my shoulder, he pointed to his own bed. I got up and walked over to the bed. I lay down again, not having enough strength to continue to stand here. Rolling over to be against the wall, I faced it trying to make myself as small as possible. Why was he doing this?

I heard Levi move around the room, and then crawled in next to me. I could feel his breath against my back. "Eren," I opened my eyes, and slowly turned towards him. Our faced were only an inch away. I was about to move back to give him space, but he wrapped his hand around my waist. I closed my eyes, thinking that he was going to hurt me, but he only pulled me closer.

Levi P.O.V

"Eren," I whispered, I wasn't going to wait any longer. He turned towards me, his emerald eyes starring into my own. He looked scared, and started to move away from myself. I quickly moved my left hand around his waist, pulling him in. He sat there stiffly.

"Eren," I continued, whispering into his ear. "I will protect you, forever." I waited for his response. I had had a feeling for a long while that he liked me, but I wasn't going to say anything. Eren's body relaxed, he nuzzled his head into my chest. I kissed the top of his head, he looked up, I then kissed his lips. He kissed me back.

We kissed for long moments until he pulled away, placing his head back against my chest. "Heichou," Eren whispered. His voice was soft and muffled from my t-shirt. "Yeah brat?" I replied.

"I love you Heichou." I kissed his head and lowered myself to his level. "I love you too brat." I replied, I kissed his neck and lips. Eren's breath became steady afterwards. _I'm not letting anything hurt you._

I awoke to Eren tossing and turning towards the edge of the bed near to wall. He had been having these nightmares, he screamed until he woke, and often times called out my name. I promised myself not to let anything hurt him, including himself. I held onto his wrist, stopping him from thrashing, and pulled him back towards me. He relaxed again, and I fell back asleep after Eren did.

 

I stumbled down the stairs. Stupid foot, it still hurts. I went into the main room, with many tables to eat. I grabbed a small sandwich and walked over to a mostly empty table at the corner of the room. I sat next to Eren, my own hip touched his own. He half jumped. I sniggered at him, he just starred back through the window he sat next to.

Eren would rather look through any window, than anyone, except for me. He turned towards me after a moment. "Don't. Say. Anything." Eren whispered sternly, leaning towards me while pretending to pick something off of the ground.

I sneered at him, "I thought I was going to have to say that to you brat." I whispered back. He rolled his eyes. I loved his eyes, nothing could truly ruin that moment, except for the fact that Shitty Glasses sat down across from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so. Please comment what you think. This is from my wattpad account, so I didn't edit it from there or anything, plus I'm too lazy to write chapter summaries. It's just cute and fluffy. sleeping fluff! CUDDLES


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is a sneaky scientist, Eren is in pain, and Levi jumps to the rescue!

Hanji P.O.V

I had been working on something that would make Eren's bones denser, so that hopefully when he later turned into a Titan I could see what would happen. He would willingly take anything I gave to him, but Heichou would never allow it.

After working for endless hours, I had it. It tasted of nothing, and it was clear. I planed on slipping it into his water this morning.

I walked downstairs from my office. I immediately spotted Eren who looked tired, sitting with Heichou. I walked over and sat across from them without a second thought. Heichou looked over and me. He didn't exactly look that happy, but he rarely did.

"Here Eren, we got to make sure your all hydrated in such for later, I'll be running more tests on you later today, and I really would prefer if you didn't black out every time that we pull you away from you Titan form, okay?" He just shrugged and took the glass. He drank a little more than half, and that's all that he needed for it to kick in.

I turned around quickly to leave before Heihou found out it was me. "Hanji!" yelled Heichou, too late. I turned back, he had the glass in his hand and poured a little out. The consistency was thicker than water, but not too much. I was surprised that he had noticed.

"What the hell did you just give Jeager?!" Everyone was starring at this point, but this happened actually a lot more than I would care to admit.

"Oh, you know, just some bone density boosters to see if Eren can function better with them in his Titan form, so just the usual, you look surprised." I half sang out. Heichou just froze, he looked down at Eren who sat silently while starring out the window. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to anything going on.

"Are there any of those crazy side affect?" Hechiou said, his voice sounded restrained to keep back from yelling. There were side affects, yet I probably shouldn't say that he could possibly be put into a coma, but he was strong, I wouldn't have to worry about this.

"Well, his entire body will probably burn and hurt a lot since his bones are getting denser. He may have a little nausea, unclear thoughts, he might also get a high fever and throw up." At this point Eren turned towards me and stood up. He was frightened, but he wasn't going to die, only if he had unclear thoughts already and was thinking a lot would we need to worry.

Eren's eyes widened, he started to back up, pushing the bench back with him. He wobbled back, his knees then buckled and he collapsed. "Oh, and he could be put into a coma for a bit if he cannot concentrate properly." I said. I would have to take risks, but nobody really agreed with it.

Heichou started yelling, but I couldn't make out his words along with everyone else's yelling at me as well. I turned to leave, the glass shattered right where I was before I turned. I turned back, "Heichou." I said like a teenager would when trying to flirt, "Jeager is still awake, maybe you should pay more attention to him than trying to hit me." I smiled and walked out.

That went better than expected.

Eren P.O.V

I took the glass from Hanji and drank half of it. She turned around, I finished swallowing the 'water' but it was thick and rough. I turned and looked back out the window, Hanji gave me another one of her crazy 'potions' that she liked to poison me with. I had always got really tired after I had them, but if this was like the others I had nothing to worry about.

Levi snatched the glass from my hands, if he figures it out Hanji will be in trouble. "Hanji! What the hell did you just give Jeager?!" Levi yelled. I didn't pay much attention, I continued to look out of the window. My thoughts were racing and I couldn't stop them. "Oh, you know, just some bone density boosters to see if Eren can function better with them in his Titan form, so just the usual, you look surprised." Hanji sang out. I still didn't pay attention.

"Are there any of those crazy side affect?" Levi yelled back at her. His body was tensed up, but I couldn't figure out why. Hanji had been giving me stuff ever since I got here, and nothing really happened except for fatigue and I normally stopped eating for a bit, or I couldn't stop eating, but it all evened out in the end.

"Well, his entire body will probably burn and hurt a lot since his bones are getting denser. He may have a little nausea, unclear thoughts, he might also get a high fever and throw up." I did care about that. I stood up and started to back away from the table. She went to far this time, what the hell was she thinking?

My knees buckled and the edges of my vision became blurred. I collapsed, Levi grabbed under one of my arms having kicked back the bench the rest of the way. I used my free arm to grip the uneven walls to try to at least stay somewhat upright.

"Oh, and he could be put into a coma for a bit if he cannot concentrate properly." She most certainly went too far this time! What is with Hanji, does she want me dead? Everyone started yelling, and Levi even threw the glass at Hanji barely missing her.

"Jeager is still awake, maybe you should pay more attention to him than trying to hit me." Hanji was right, Levi had let go of me, I was starting to slip down again. She said something about concentrating. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. I opened my eyes, my vision was no longer blurred, but my body felt as though it was set on fire.

"AAWWHH!" I yelled out, no longer trying to contain the amount of pain that I was in. The room became silent, I opened my eyes, I wished at this point to black out from the pain. Everyone in the room gathered in a semi-circle around me. I leaned back against the wall, allowing myself to slip to the floor.

Everyone starred in silence, waiting to see what was going to happen. I wasn't going to go into that coma that Hanji had spoke of, but the pain was almost too much to bear. Tears formed in my eyes and I used my hands to grip my chest.

"AGGGHH!" I yelled out again. My legs felt as though something was crushing them, shattering the bones underneath. My arms fell limp to my sides. I could no longer control my body, but I could still feel the pain. My head started to spin again. I shut my eyes tight, no longer bearing to see my vision blur.

I gritted my teeth together. I hand lightly touched my shoulder, but it burned. My insides burned, I thought whatever she would have given me, my Titan me would have flushed it out of my system. Yet I guess whatever she made was meant for a Titan, so the side affects would affect the Titan part of me, along with my human form.

The hand gripped tighter on my shoulder. "OWWWWWE STOP!" I yelled My entire body shook violently, but I had no control at all. I opened my eyes, but only saw shapes and colors. The pain increased, and then I could no longer feel anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of suicide and depression.

Levi P.O.V

Eren was screaming on the floor, but I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward and rested my hand on his shoulder. I couldn't tell if he was having another one of those nightmares, or if he was screaming from the pain.

"OWWWWWE STOP!" He yelled at my touch. I pulled my hand off, he was burning hot, it was just as hot as it was when he would heal himself with his Titan powers, yet still in human form.

Whatever Shitty Glasses had given to him affected both of his forms, so he was going to feel this pain, his Titan healing powers wasn't going to help him now.

Eren started to shake, his entire body shook vigorously, but there was nothing I could do. My eyes never left him, his face was red, and his limbs moved at weird angles in jerky movements.

_Eren stay strong, do not give up on me here._

Eren opened his eyes, they were not the ones that I had seen last night. Instead of being filled with love, they were filled with pain. I hated to see him struggle. I started to move towards him, but then he fell completely limp. My eyes widened a little. I grabbed his wrist, there was still a pulse, but it was too rapid, the pain and how he is handling it could be killing him.

I let his arm fall, and looked at my hand, a small blister formed at my thumb. "He is burning like a Titan would, be careful." The others just starred, I walked up to Erwin, pulling his gloves out of his pocket putting them on. I gestured my head to the door, the others, not wanting to get in my way, followed my silent order and got out.

After everyone left I made sure that they had gotten on with their busy schedules. I turned back to Eren, he looked so peaceful now. I picked him up, bridal style, and carried him up to our room instead of the infirmary where Hanji would take care of him, but I don't want to risk that psycho poisoning him again. I brought him up the stairs and put him onto the bed. I sat down on the mattress, it wasn't as comfortable as my bed, but it was definitely more comfortable that the piece of wood we had him sleeping on in the basement.

I had made that arrangement purposely, but when I saw him laying on the rug that night I felt guilty. He was now suffering because I wasn't able to realize that Shitty Glasses had probably put something in his drink this morning.

I took off my boot and wrapped up my foot. I then headed downstairs to do some work. I wrote a note to Eren explaining everything encase he had no memory of it if he happened to wake up while I was gone. I looked the door and slid the key into my pocket, the only person who could open the door was me, Eren couldn't run off and Hanji couldn't get in.

 

I had worked all day with the trainees in the forest. I was sweating and still had my 3DM Gear on. I ran up the stairs to check on Eren. I softly opened the door with no noise. I looked, he was sitting on the windowsill. His legs were hanging outside, he didn't have any gear on. His hands in fists at either side of him. His knuckles were white, I heard him whimper. He was crying. I stood there for a moment, Eren still not knowing that I was here. I tried to process what he was exactly doing, and then it came to mine. We were on the 10th floor.

He was considering jumping!

Eren P.O.V

I sat at the edge of the window. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was just a test monkey and I didn't know what I should do anymore. I watched the people underneath me. I wasn't going to do anything until everyone cleared out, but I don't know anymore. I couldn't decide. My thoughts were racing.

I heard a heavy foot step, I quickly turned around. Levi came running towards me. He was too fast and I didn't have enough time to react. He dove out of the window, taking me with him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and we started to fall. I screamed, grabbing the attention of the people who where down below. I heard the swish of 3DM Gear. I looked up as we landed softly on the ground thanks to the gear.

Levi shoved me to the ground without much difficulty with my legs still extremely weak. The burning was still present, but it was so little that I barely noticed at this point. "What the hell is wrong with you brat?" Levi yelled, I just looked up at him, I didn't know anything anymore.

Mikasa ran up between the two of us. "Hey, what is going on here?!" I sat up still not having the full strength to stand. "Well if you'd really like to know," oh no he better not. "This bastard was freaking thinking of jumping from the 10th floor!" I just leaned back and closed my eyes. I lay still, feeling everyone stares on me.

"Eren, am I right or not?" Levi asked after a long moment, what was he trying to do at this point? I could feel my checks getting as red as a tomato. I turned my head to the side, sighing. I did a small nod, hearing gasps from behind me.

They all knew that I wanted to see a world without Titans. A world that was new, where we could live in peace, but not if I was going to do it this way. I didn't know what to do at this point. I wanted to see that world, but being used as a tool wasn't the way I wanted that to happen. I wanted to control myself, but I felt manipulated by these nightmares and by everyone else, and especially my father who had given me these titan powers and not explained anything that he knew.

I hit my fist on the dirt floor. I could hear everyone leaving, but I didn't want to move myself. Someone pulled on my arm, I followed still limp. Levi dragged me back up the stairs into our room. He locked the window and boarded it up with the steal we had encase Titans came here and we were still inside. There was no way I could get out nor anybody in unless they had a key that Levi kept hidden that unlocked everything at base.

I sat down on the bed, rolling over to the far side. I could hear a soft thud from behind me, and then Levi climbed into the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him.

"I don't want to see a world without you Eren. Don't even consider pulling any of that shit again, got it?" He whispered. I nodded, I didn't want to see a world without him either, and that was final. "Good, now go to sleep brat." He said, kissing the back of my head and neck.

I knew now what my goal here was. Even if I wasn't going to be able to see a world that is not filled with Titans and tragedies, I wasn't going to bare a world without Heichou. I had only one true goal that we shared besides trying to save humanity. We were never going to have to see another day without each other. We wouldn't have to. If I would have jumped, I realize now that Heichou would have followed behind me without a second thought. And the reason I couldn't make up my mind then, was because I had thought of it before, and I know that it is true. I was no longer a tool, I controlled myself, and controlling myself can have its consequences and that's why I had thought of myself as a tool, but I wasn't anything for anyone, but myself, and Heichou.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi P.O.V

I opened my eyes, Eren's hair blocking my vision. Lifting my head up, with the window blocked up little light got in. Eren looked so peaceful and calm while he was asleep. I have no idea of what was running through his head yesterday. I wanted to help him out, but unless he told me, nothing was going to move forward. I wasn't planning on letting him on much of a leash until I knew that I had him under control.

I got up, quickly stripping and putting on another uniform. I walked out, locking the door behind me. I went down to Hanji's mad science lab, or whatever. I didn't bother to knock on the door, I just walked in.

"Hanji!" I yelled. She was on the other side of the large room. I made my strides as long as I could. I stayed at the top of the three steps that led down to where she was so that I would be able to hover over her. Damn my shortness.

"You realize what happened yesterday probably has something to do with you. Jeager is still really hot and has fatigue, tell me you have some sort of cure." My voice was stern, but it wasn't exactly raised.

"Yep, right here." She sung, while picking up a syringe and tapping it. "Levi there's only one side affect, it'll be fine." I raised an eye brow, what exactly was this 'one side affect'. She sighed.

"I know what you two are, any reasonable person could figure it out, but fine, the side affect is that he might black out, but it is only if he is currently mentally and physically unstable , okay?"

The side affect didn't bother me as much as her first statement. Was it really that obvious? I brought my face into a growl, and raised my hand pointing at her. "I will break you if you tell a soul!" I whispered yell.

Her face became bright and perky, "Yes, I was right!" she yelled. I walked over and gave a swift punch into her gut. "Yeah yeah, not a soul." She said, folding over onto herself.

Eren P.O.V

The door flung open with a bang, I shot up surprised. I had been half awake, but didn't fully have the strength to move a lot. Heichou walked in with Hanji following. I backed into the corner of the bed. Hanji held up a large syringe, flicking it with her pointer finger. My eyes widened in fear.

_My father was holding me down. "It's okay Eren, this will all make sense one day, I promise you!" he yelled over my blood curdling screams. I couldn't move, he stuck the syringe into my arm, and then everything went black._

I screamed, Hanji froze where she was, but Hecihou came closer. "Eren, are you okay?" he asked. I pressed myself down against the corner of the bed and wall, trying to make myself invisible. Levi turned, closed the door and said, "Can we maybe give it to him not in a syringe?" Hanji shook her head. "Just hold him down Levi." Hanji said, I really did hate her. I felt like a little kid, my eyes looked around the room for some way of escape. Nothing.

Levi sighed and grabbed my arm, I started to pull away, but he held on tightly. He wouldn't do it, no he wouldn't. I was pulled to the end of the bed, and Levi moved closer. His head was an inch from mine, he pressed his lips up against mine. I was shocked at first, but then I no longer cared. I kissed him back. I felt a small pinch in my arm, but I didn't care, Levi and I kissed until he pulled back.

"Aw, you are perfect you two." I completely forgot Hanji was here. "Don-" I started, but she cut me off. "I already agreed with Levi, I'm not going to tell anyone." I didn't have time to process what she had truly said for my vision became blurred.

I tried to fight it by standing, big mistake. I instantly collapsed into Levi's arms. "I already told you Levi, he'll black out if he happens to be mentally and physically unstable." Was I really that unstable? I looked up at Heichou's grey eyes, I guess it is better than before. I closed my eyes, there was no more strength left in me to fight of the sleep.

Levi P.O.V

I pulled away from Eren, his eyes were wide. He looked so cute. His eyes darted past my shoulders. "Aw, you are perfect you two." Hanji said. Eren started to say something, but Crazy cut him off "I already agreed with Levi, I'm not going to tell anyone." Good. I looked back towards Eren, he started to stand. His pupils dilated a bit and he collapsed. I quickly caught him and whipped my head towards Hanji. "I already told you Levi, he'll black out if he happens to be mentally and physically unstable."

Shit! I didn't realize that he was actually unstable. He had been cutting back on everything ever since I had gotten hurt. He hadn't been eating as much as he did, and he didn't try as hard as he used to in training. He'd been slacking and I had noticed, but decided a while ago to not and try to force him to do anything that could upset or hurt him. I loved him, and only one other person knew, and I could barely take that it was Shitty Glasses. She is bound to screw this up and let something about us slip, and when it does she is in trouble.

 

 

I was sitting in the infirmary with Eren, it had been almost 4 days since he blacked out. I had barely ever left the room. I was starting to doze off when I heard him groan. I looked up, his face was very pale. I got up and pressed a small button that would ring a bell in Crazy's lab. Her lab was next door so she was here in under a minute. She went over to Eren, messing with some stuff on the IV, then started rambling.

"Hey Eren, okay so you're going to need to eat a lot of food and start working out again to regain your strength." She talked straight for almost 5 minutes, but I just blocked out the rest. Eren was barely awake, but he looked quite annoyed. Hanji handed him some food and then walked out, but not after explaining the bell hat was set up encase he needed her and every detail of what happened before he passed out.

I couldn't help but laugh at Eren's scowl. He turned his attention to me, his face softened, my God he was cute when he was mad. "You don't need to be rude Heichou." He tried to yell, but his voice was too horse for it to be loud. I just snickered and then came over to the bed and sat at the end of it.

He refused to eat, but he was fine to stand. I grabbed him some new clothes and he headed down stairs. "I'm going to go work out like Hanji said." He said. "Fine, but eat something." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is sneaky and their secret is in trouble

Levi P.O.V

I hadn't seen Eren since then. I wandered around base looking for him after not seeing him at lunch nor dinner. It was nearly midnight and still no luck. I ventured a little closer towards to tree line when I saw him. He was running. It looked as though he had been since he left. He turned towards the buildings, where I was watching him from.

He hadn't eaten and I knew it. He was going to hurt himself, that idiot. I saw him coming up, so I went up to the next corner. I tried to think it through. He was trying to make himself suffer, but he obviously didn't care. I heard him coming closer and closer until he was maybe two feet away, and I ran too.

Eren P.O.V

I ran for hours on end. My stomach aced with hunger, but I ignored it. I planned on eating later, but that could wait for now. I ran out of the forest and started to head towards base. I had stayed in the forest in attempt to stay away from other, I only passed two people and that was on the way out, so I guess my little plan worked.

I hugged the wall of one of the buildings. Picking up speed and sweat, as it fell from my brow and onto my shirt. I had only light pit stains for it was a cooler day than usual. I stumbled a little, but caught myself. I saw the corner of the building and decided to turn here. I ran a couple of paces further, then WHAM.

I was hit and came crashing down. Someone had checked me to the floor. With my eyes closed, I used my right hand to hold onto my injured shoulder. "AGH, hey what's your problem?" I gasped, out of breath. "Oi brat," Levi? "What are you doing, you're going to pass out, you haven't eaten for four days. This isn't what Shi-, Hanji meant by you need to work on your physical and mental endurance."

I stood up, leaning against the wall. Levi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. He threw it towards me, I let go of my shoulder and caught the bag. I winced from my shoulder, it was probably dislocated. I opened the bag, pulling out the small sandwich inside. I ate it right away. I was done in less than a minute. I closed my eyes quickly, but then a hand touched my face. "You eat like a two year old." Levi said sternly, whipping the crumbs from my face. "Heichou-" I started. "No, just Levi."

"Um okay, Levi, thanks for everything." I turned and started walking the other direction, but Levi's grasp on my wrist stopped me. I spun around, colliding with him, face first. I kissed him. We kissed passionately, our eyes closed. I opened my eyes, the dark consuming me, but I could start to make out a face. "There is someone watching us." I whispered, barely being able to hear myself.

Levi's eyes shot open, he grabbed my hand and we ran towards the corner. We ran around the corner and up the stairs into our room, luckily we didn't encounter anyone, and whoever it was didn't follow. I went to the shower one floor below encase someone came to ask Levi about it soon.

I came back upstairs, Levi reading in bed. I locked the door behind myself and then climbed in after Levi. He put his book down and hugged me. My face nuzzled into his bare chest. I felt embarrassed for he had a six pack, and I was simply just thin. Fatigue took over, and I drifted off.

 

 

I sat down for breakfast, grabbing as much food as I could without looking crazy. I sat down across from Levi, and next to many others, but I didn't make much notice of them, until Connie spoke up.

"Hey, last night I saw a couple making out by the storage room, who was it spill!?" Connie asked, waiting eagerly for an answer. Crap, I didn't dare look up. I just started to eat. "Why were you spying." asked Petra.

"I just needed to grab something, and I saw them, I think I know who it was, so if you don't spill I will." Oh no, I couldn't take this. I stuffed the last piece of food from my plate into my mouth and started to stand. I got one foot over the bench when Connie spoke.

"Okay fine, you're not going to say anything, I will. Eren, who was it?" I looked up, and quickly lied, "W-what do you mean?"

"Eren don't play dumb. I could hear your voice when you two ran off, and you looked right at me, it was your eyes, no one else exactly has big green eyes. Come on, I couldn't see the other person, who was it? We all want to know." He said gesturing to the rest of the table. I saw Mikasa and Armin, both starring at my curiously, Mikasa looked as though she might kill someone. She was practically my sister, of course she was a little protective. I felt as though as I might be sick. I turned, putting my tray away.

"Fine, but I'm not saying anything, unless they do." I said. That should at least keep them satisfied for now. I walked out of the room, and as soon as it was clear I ran at full speed to my bed room. I closed the door and sat on the bed. How could Connie do this? He should have just kept his mouth shut. I punched the wall. I don't know what to do at this point, Levi help me.

Levi P.O.V

Eren walked up to the table, sitting across from me. I was starring down the table, watching my comrades talk to each other. I watched as one of the trainees from the 104th, wave his hands, silencing the table.

"Hey, last night I saw a couple making out by the storage room, who was it spill!?" He said. So that's the brat that Eren saw last night. It was dark so the chance he could make us out is probably slim, but I am short. Damn, this was going to hold me back forever isn't it? I caught a quick glance at Eren, he looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Why were you spying." Petra asked. Hopefully they will think it was her. "I just needed to grab something, and I saw them, I think I know who it was, so if you don't spill I will." God damn it, I'm going to kill that kid. Eren started to stand, but before he could get away, the little brat spoke up again. "Okay fine, you're not going to say anything, I will. Eren, who was it?" He saw Eren not me!? This was now out of my control, all I could do was watch, for now.

"W-what do you mean?" Eren spoke quickly, well that was quite obvious. "Eren don't play dumb. I could hear your voice when you two ran off, and you looked right at me, it was your eyes, no one else exactly has big green eyes. Come on, I couldn't see the other person, who was it?" He asked anxiously. Eren wouldn't give up that easily, and I new it.

"Fine, but I'm not saying anything, unless they do." He said, gulping down the words. He did not just dump this crap on me?! He walked off, but I knew he would go to our room. I waited for a couple of minutes while everyone discussed who it was. I got up and followed after Eren.

"Eren?" I asked as I walked into the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, I stood where the mattress previously was. His face in his hands, I knelt down to his level, resting my hand on his knee. "Nothing will happen until we're both ready." I whispered, not wanting to risk being overheard from someone who might be spying on Eren.

I pulled him into a hug, our heat shared as he shook lightly in fear. I rested him back on the bed and walked off, checking the hallway for intruders, no one. These next couple of weeks are going to be stressful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happens

Three weeks later

Eren P.O.V

The last three weeks had been extremely stressful. I had to work on becoming stronger in pretty much all aspects of life. Also, constantly avoiding everyone's constant questions and prying to try to figure it out was annoying. I only really saw Levi at night, but neither of us where going to really give up.

Luckily Mikasa only tried to get me to confess once, and Armin hadn't even come asking yet. And Hanji kept her mouth shut! I at least had some true friends here. I'm going to strangle Connie if Levi hasn't already beat me to it.

I started to head across base towards the bedroom. It was mostly empty, I turned the corner and almost ran into Armin. "Oh, hey Eren." He said. I rarely saw him, he was always off coming up with strategies and such while working with Erwin.

"Hey Armin, how's it going?" I asked. He shrugged, "You?" I sighed, "A little stressed and all from everything, but okay I guess."

"You know Eren, I won't tell a soul right?" I know.

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to say anything unless I knew he's okay with it too." Armin stopped walking, starring at me. I mentally face palmed myself a hundred times over. I did not just say 'he'. I sighed, "Fine, but not here." I whispered. Armin followed me in silence as I headed up to my room, him at my heels. I lightly knocked on my door "Come in." Levi said. I opened the door.

Levi sat up, putting down the book giving me a confused look as Armin walked in. I closed the door, locking it behind me. "Him" I whispered. "Um, Eren?" Levi asked me while Armin just stood there in shock. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Levi. "Explain please." I motioned for Armin to come closer, not wanting to speak too loudly.

"I might have said 'he' accidentally when Armin had brought up the subject. Armin the only other person who knows is Hanji, so please don't tell anyone okay?" He nodded and started to head towards the door.

"Wait Armin, tell everyone." Levi said,

Levi P.O.V

I was done hiding and sneaking around with Eren. I loved him and I don't care who knows. Eren looked at me, half horrified at the words that just escaped my mouth.

"Eren you said when I was ready, and I am." I said pointing at him. He hung his head.

"Yeah I know what I said, but Armin wait until tomorrow I want to tell Mikasa first, do you know where she is?" Eren asked. Armin nodded, "Yep, she is down in Hanji's office actually." Eren stood slowly and grabbed my hand. I guess I would be coming as well. Nobody here scares me, but Mikasa comes quite close to being able to. She also hates me, she thinks I abuse Eren. This is going to be fun.

Eren walked into Crazy's mad science lab first, then motioning for me to follow. "Hey perfect timing you two, I need Eren to try this out for me, the only side affect it-" I cut her off. "No, we just came here so Eren could tell Mikasa something." Mikasa looked up at me, glaring. They went into the hallway.

"So, can Eren take this after?" Shitty Glasses asked. I waved for my hand, telling her to continue. "Side affect are fatigue and his strength may be a little more powerful than he'll realize." I nodded. Hanji sung out a high note.

I heard the door open, Eren had a goofy smile on his face. I snickered, "I'm taking it went fine?" He nodded. I grabbed the glass from Hanji and handed it to Eren. He took it with a curious smile, and then chugged it quickly. I grabbed his shoulder leading him back to our room. "Everything is going to be different now isn't it Hei- Levi?"

"Yes Eren."

Eren P.O.V

I was nervous to talk to Mikasa, she really didn't like Levi. I walked into the lab, and motioned for Levi to follow. Hanji started to talk about some new poison she wanted to give me, but Levi cut her off. "No, we just came here so Eren could tell Mikasa something." She glared at Levi, that isn't good. I turned and walked into the hallway, she followed willingly.

"Okay so," I whispered. "That thing about me being with someone is true, and I'm having Armin tell everyone tomorrow, but I wanted to tell you first." I gulped as Mikasa looked up at me, fixing the scarf that she kept wrapped around her neck. I had given that to her the first day I met her.

"It's Levi." I croaked out. She didn't say anything. Mikasa just hugged me then turned and walked away with a wave. I could feel a simile grow on my face. I walked back in almost skipping.

"I'm taking it went fine?" Levi laughed. I nodded. He walked up to me and handed me a glass filled with neon blue liquid. I took it, if he was giving it to me it must be okay then. I chugged it, but instantly felt quite tired. I slowly blinked, sleep coming quicker than I thought at first,

Levi grabbed my shoulder turning me back towards the door. We started to climb the stairs when I asked, "Everything is going to be different now isn't it Hei- Levi?" Tomorrow everyone would know, would they still accept us. We are all friends, so they would stick up for me, wouldn't they? I turned my head towards Levi. "Yes Eren."

I lay down in bed, drowsiness taking over. Everything was going to be different now and I knew it. "I love you Levi, and I will forever, don't ever leave me." I whispered. He climbed into bed and then wrapped his arms around me. "I would never do that, I promise you brat." I smiled, falling into sleep knowing it would all be okay in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it is cute.

Levi P.O.V

I awoke to Eren nudging me in the chest. I breathed in deeply and turned towards the clock, it was only 7 am. I nuzzled back into Eren, kissing him. He looked up from my chest and kissed me back.

I didn't want to get up when the alarm went off at 7:20am. I pulled away from Eren. We both quickly got dressed in the same room, neither of us bothered anymore to walk down to the bathroom anymore. We half ran down the stairs and sat across from each other. Armin came up to us after he saw us, and turned to Eren.

"You told Mikasa right?" Eren nodded. "Okay, I guess I will tell Connie first, but I'll wait til you start working."

"Thanks Armin." I said, he looked up completely surprised. "You're welcome Captain." He stuttered. "See you later Eren." I said getting up. I left.

The rest of the day no one really came up to talk to me, but a couple of people where murmuring as I passed by. They were afraid to talk to me. I finished cleaning up after the trainees once they left. They left all their gear out. I put it back and started to head towards the main room for dinner.

At this point everyone would know, and everyone was going to be in there. I turned the corner and saw Eren. He waited outside the door, probably waiting for me. I walked over and kissed him on the lips. He gave a weak smile. I grabbed the door and pulled it open

I walked in, and everything went silent. Then everyone started clapping, even Mikasa who I spotted in the corner. "Kiss!" Hanji yelled. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Eren who just starred out at everyone in shock. I pulled him closer to me, and got on my tip toes, and placed a big kiss on his lips.

Everyone starred, then clapped again, I guess everything was going to be okay.

Eren P.O.V

I waited outside, waiting for Levi. I heard him coming, everyone else was inside. I didn't bother to look up, until he came over and kissed me. I grabbed his hand and then he pulled me to the door. We walked in, standing close enough to hide our hands.

Everyone was clapping? I widened my eyes in out of pure shock. I could feel my face turn red. I scanned the crowd, Armin was clapping and well as Mikasa and even Erwin. The clapping started to decrease when Hanji yelled, "Kiss!" I didn't move. Really in front of everything, did she really think we were going-

My thoughts were cut off by Levi's lips pressing up against mine. I leaned up against the wall from the force, not wanting to fall over. He pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes to see his beautiful grey ones starring at mine. Everyone started clapping again.

After an eventful dinner of everyone congratulating Levi and I, and constant pats on the back, I headed upstairs. I couldn't believe it, everything went fine. I was worried for nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with this until the end

6 months later

Eren P.O.V

I sat at the edge of the windowsill I once almost jumped from. Levi's hand in mine as we store at the full moon.

"Levi, will you promise me something?"

"Anything." Levi said turning towards me.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me, that we will always be together. If one leaves, the other will follow." I said.

Levi turned and kissed me. We fell backwards onto the floor. "Yes." Levi gasped. As we kissed I knew that he would never leave me. I would never leave him. If Levi were to die, I would follow willingly without a second thought nor regret, Levi would follow me the same way. Our forever would live forever, just like our love. It would live on forever, and so would our promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------This is my first LeviXEren so please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, I know this was short, but it was short and sweet, thanks. LOVE Y'ALL----------------


End file.
